Because You're My Brother
by Battlestorm
Summary: AU. Sequel to 'Regret of a Prince'. Stolen in the dead of night by men. Held captive for ransom. The two brothers have grown apart, but their survival depends on their ability to work together. Can they put the past aside and work together, or will the past become their downfall? I still really stink at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so before you read this story you should know some things. First off, this is a sequel to my first story, The Regret of a Prince, so it will refer to that story often. Next, Legolas and Ascal are older in this story. Legolas is eighteen and Ascal, being two years his junior as he was in the other story, is sixteen. Next, yes I am completely aware I am writing three stories at one time. I am for three reasons: 1. I am obviously insane. 2. It helps me with ideas on the other stories (if that makes any sense). And 3. If I don't write my ideas down when I think of them, I will bore of it and not want to start it in the first place. I am trying to improve my stories with every post so feedback is important to me. Lastly, the kingdom of men featured in this story called Beladge (bell-ad-g) is a place I completely made up because I did not want to write anything contradictory to the people of a kingdom of middle earth and this way I can make up the characters as pleases me and y'all. So coming to an end to this obscenely long intro, without further ado, please enjoy!

_=()=_

King Thranduil smiled, squinting his keen elven eyes to see past the glare of the sun off the freshly fallen snow. The thick powder had come down in droves, burying Mirkwood under a foot of snowflakes and hard ice.

The near silent sound of horses' hoofs trudging through the snow alerted Thranduil to the presence of the scouting party.

Within moments, the beasts and their elven mounts entered the clearing. His smile widened when he spotted Legolas, wearing an identical smile to his own, taking up the rear.

"Oio naa elealla alasse', ion-nin," Thranduil said happily, spreading his arms out as the Prince dismounted in front of him. Legolas readily strode forward, knocking snow from his heavy cloak, and returned his embrace.

"Uma, Nae saian luume'," he muttered against the King's chest.

"I have missed you dearly," his father said, leaning the lithe elf back so he could see his face. "How were your travels?"

"Well, Ada. We eradicated the threat and the survivors fled into the mountain pass. They will not survive the hard winter in the peaks. They will no longer raid villages; we made sure of it."

The King, though elated at the news of their successful mission, was saddened by the measures in which they were forced to act upon.

If the men of Beladge has accepted Mirkwood's offer of food and shelter for their kingdom, and ceased their raiding of nearby villages, they would still be alive. Foolish, stubborn men.

"You did well my son. Come, I am sure you must be weary from your travels. Winter has been exceptionally vicious this year." Legolas nodded his agreement.

Winter had come early, catching everyone by surprise. Small villages were starving, their crops having been killed by the unforeseen frost. The provisions for the cold months had not yet been completed before it struck, and for that, everyone paid the price, even the elves.

"Ada, where is Ascal? I did not see him when we arrived." Legolas looked around to confirm his statement. The King hesitated, gaining Legolas' full attention.

"What is it? Is he ill?" Thranduil shook his head.

"No ion-nin. He is not ill. Perfectly healthy. He has just been rather…difficult over the past weeks you have been gone."

"Difficult? Difficult how?"

"He-well, he has not attended many of our meals. In fact, he has refused to come out of his room most of the time. He will not speak with me. I thought mayhap he was just worried for your well-being."

Legolas' mind whirled with thoughts. Why would Ascal ask in such a way as of late? Was there something bothering him?

"I should go see him." Thranduil nodded in agreement as Legolas strode off towards his brother's chambers.

The two brothers used to be so close after Ascal's accident, nearly inseparable. But in the past few decades, they seemed to drift apart. Like a wedge had been driven between them.

Legolas stood in front of the closed door.

'_Ascal never used to close his door,' _he thought forlornly. Steeling himself for the task ahead, he raised his pale hand and knocked.

For a few long moments, nothing happened. Legolas could not even hear the footsteps of someone approaching. Then, a chair scraped backwards against the floor and steps neared the door.

The heavy oak swung aside, revealing a frowning Ascal.

"What do you require," he snapped, shocking Legolas speechless. Ascal had never spoken to him like that.

"Adar has told me you have been spending much time in your chambers," he said after he got over his initial shock.

"What do you care?" Legolas frowned, completely perplexed by his brother's actions.

"Why do you speak with such brutality, Muindor? Has something happened in my absence? You can talk to me."

"No," he spat out. "I can't." He turned and slammed the door in Legolas' face, who was once again, struck speechless.

Legolas laid awake in his bed late, turning over Ascal's words in his mind. He had never acted in such a way towards him before. What could be the cause of this change?

Suddenly, the night came alive with the loud bellows of Mirkwood alarms. Legolas shot up in his bed. He flew from the warm blankets, and out the door, barely pausing to throw a tunic and leggings on; grabbing his bow and quiver, in his haste.

Out in the corridor, torch fire lit the dark hallways. A scream caught his attention. At the end of the hall, Ascal struggled hopelessly between four men.

Apparently fed up with his struggles, one of the men swung the handle of his sword down on Ascal's head.

"Ascal!" he screamed as his brother went limp between the men. He lunged forward, but someone caught him around his waist. While his attention was turned to his brother, someone had snuck up behind him. Stupid!

How could he be so stupid? That was his last thought before something heavy crashed down on top of his head and the world turned black.

_=()=_

Oio naa elealla alasse', ion-nin: Ever is thy sight a joy, my son

Uma, Nae saian luume': Yes, it has been too long

Muindor: Brother

That was chapter one. Please tell me what y'all think.


	2. Chapter 2

The sudden onslaught of frigid cold on his face snapped Legolas back to consciousness. He struggled to open his heavy eyelids as his mind tried to process what had happened.

Lifting his arm to rub his pounding head, he quickly realized his hands were bound. Coarse rope tied his pale wrists together in front of him, too tight to permit any hope of escaping them.

Finally, his eyes peeled open, revealing many blurry forms hovering over him. Blinking furiously to clear his vision, the events of before rushed through his head. They were attacked! And Ascal- Ascal! Where was his brother?

Ignoring the protests his head made at the movement, he craned around the blurry shapes, trying desperately to find his brother.

Everything was white. The thick snowflakes stung his eyes. Icy particles assaulted him sharply, driven by the fierce wind. They were in a blizzard!

"Good. You are awake," a voice said in Westron. Legolas looked back at one of the shapes in front of him. Soon, his vision cleared and revealed a rugged looking man. He was scowling at the elf. The expression pulled on the thick red scar that extended from his brow to his chin.

"You two were beginning to get heavy." Anger heated his insides.

"Where is my brother!" he demanded. "Why have you taken us? Show me where my brother is now!"

A hand suddenly struck out and hit the unsuspecting prince on the cheek. The force of the impact made stole his breath and sent him recoiling backwards.

His head flared with agony, making everything swim before his eyes. Rough hands grabbed his shoulders and held him upright.

"You don't make the demands here, elf. I do. As for your question, we took you and your kin because you are the heirs of Mirkwood. And you two are what we need to burn your kingdom to the ground."

"What do you mean? You will never be able to make Mirkwood fall!" The man laughed, a dark malicious sound that set the elf's teeth on edge.

"That is where you are wrong. It is well known that the King of the Woods would do anything for his sons. Even sacrifice his own kingdom to have them back."

"That is not true! My father will never give up Mirkwood for us!" he screamed.

"Ah, but how long do you think he will stay in his cozy castle while his sons are being tortured to madness?" The beginnings of fear crept into the prince. They were going to torture him and his brother. And he knew his father would do anything to save them.

He hung his head to escape the grinning face of his captors.

"Please," he whispered. "Where is Ascal?" He had to see his brother. He had to be strong for him.

The man nodded over his shoulder; the men parted so Legolas could see.

Ascal laid on his side, back facing him. He was so still, Legolas feared for a moment that he was dead, but then he saw the faint rise of his chest.

'_Thank the Valor,' _he thought silently. Ascal was deathly pale, buried under a slight coating of snow. Blood stuck the dark locks to his head, turning the whiteness around it a deep crimson.

"He did not wake as you did. I believe Morwen may have hit him too hard. Pathetic really. I did not think elves were that fragile." Morwen. Legolas tucked that name away, knowing he would kill that man first for striking his brother.

"Who are you?" The man released his hold on Legolas, who slumped down slightly now that his weakened body was forced to hold his weight, and stood up.

"I am Hundar, King of Beladge." Legolas' eyes widened in horror.

"Yes," Hundar smiled, seeing the prince's reaction. "You killed many of my men. Drove them into the abysmal mountains to freeze. And you and your brother will pay for what you have done."

Now Legolas was really and truly terrified. Hundar lunged forward and hauled Legolas to his feet by his hair. The elf bit down on his lip to keep from crying out.

The man tossed him towards Ascal, where he fell to his knees as he was unable to catch his fall.

"You will be carrying your brother from here on. My men need to conserve their strength. If you try to run, we will catch you and kill your brother slowly. Get up! We head out now!"

Now that he was closer, Legolas could see the true state of Ascal. He was even paler than Legolas first thought, and sweat beaded his pale brow despite the frigid temperature. Blood covered half of Ascal's face, and Legolas wiped it away gently.

"Ascal," he whispered quietly. A sharp kick slammed into his side, sending him falling face first into the snow.

"I said we leave now, elf. Now get up," Hundar sneered.

"I cannot carry him whilst my hands are bound!" he retorted angrily.

"Well you better think of something fast or we will drag him by his hair!" Never before had Legolas felt such hatred towards a man. He turned away from Hundar, contemplating how he could carry his brother.

Slowly, he picked up his brother tied hands and settled the arms around his neck. Standing slowly under the burden, he settled Ascal onto his back, holding his brother's hands to prevent himself from being strangled.

Thanking valor once again for Ascal's forethought to put on his cloak, he settled the thick garment around his brother's shaking form.

He only staggered once, his elven grace affected by his own injury, before he caught his balance. A push from behind almost sent him back into the snow.

Gritting his teeth against his pounding head, men surrounding him from all sides, he started trudging through the deep snow.

_=()=_

Ok, so Beladge. The g is pronounced like the one in ridge. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Legolas stumbled yet again as he stepped on another rock coated in ice, obscured by the deep snow, and his leg shot out from underneath him, but he rightened himself before he dropped his precious burden. The action sent pain shooting up the limb before it was dulled by the bitter cold.

How could he be so dense? No one would be daft enough to leave their rooms without any footwear or proper clothing for the elements. No one but him.

Legolas glanced back at his brother, sighing when he found the same sight that greeted his eyes every time he checked on him.

Ascal was still deeply unconscious; showing no signs of waking any time soon.

"Ascal," he whispered desperately. Nothing. Not even a twitch. Legolas feared greatly for his brother. His head injury could send him into a death sleep, if he wasn't in one already.

The elf chewed his lip in nervous thought, taking care to adjust the cloak around Ascal's injured head so no snow landed upon it.

A glimpse of crimson against the harsh white caught his eye. Blood. Where was it coming from?

Panic shot through the Prince as his mind immediately supplied Ascal as the source. He craned his head around best he could as he looked over his brother for the injury. His head surely must have stopped bleeding by now, right?

A blow rained down on his unprotected gut, taking him completely by surprise as he hunched over in attempt to staunch the pain.

"Keep moving elf!" Hundar growled. It was only then that Legolas realized he had ceased his relentless march in his distress for his brother.

Reluctantly he began walking again, but threw glances over his shoulder. Blood trailed behind him in small drops and tapered off gradually before disappearing altogether.

The Prince's brow furrowed in confusion. What had caused the blood so suddenly?

Pain laced up his leg again like a million stinging needles as he slipped on a rock again. Legolas cursed under his breath in Sindarin and glanced down. Blood dotted against the snow underneath his foot.

Realization dawned on the young prince. That was the source of the blood. He had cut his foot earlier on the jagged rocks, and now cut it open again.

Hope shot through him and warmed his freezing insides. The blood left a clear trail through the blizzard. Granted others were not far behind, they would be able to see the trail before the blowing snowflakes buried it forever.

His warrior instincts flared within him. He finally had a plan for their escape.

"I'm going to get us out of here Muindor," he whispered behind him silently enough that the men could not hear him.

He inhaled deeply, steeling himself for the arduous task ahead of him. This was for Ascal.

Legolas gritted his teeth and studied the ground underneath him as they trudged on through the snow.

Every rock he spotted, he stepped on. He made sure to slide his feet across them so the serrated edges would slice the tender soles of his elven feet.

Throwing a quick glance behind him revealed his plan was working. The men were either oblivious or indifferent to his blood that stained the bleached earth and bared the way like a beacon.

Anyone searching for their trail would surely see it.

He smiled despite the piercing aches from his feet. He could do this for Ascal. He _would_ do this for Ascal. Because he needed help; because he was his brother.

"Leg…las…" the broken murmur took the Prince by surprise. The shock was swiftly drowned out by his sheer relief. Ascal had awoken.

Legolas almost stopped before remembering to keep moving lest he take another blow.

"I am here, Muindor. Do not fear," he reassured quickly. Ascal's head shifted marginally against Legolas' shoulder, a low moan escaping the younger elf.

"Wha…" Ascal's strained voice faded, but Legolas knew of what his brother asked.

"We have been captured by men, Muindor. Men of Beladge. We are traveling to their kingdom, but fear not; I have a plan. Help will come. For now I need you to stay awake. I haven't the time as of yet to check your injury."

Ascal took in a shuddering breath, trying to calm the rampant pounding in his skull. It felt like nothing he had ever felt before. Never in his wildest fantasies could he have imagined a headache being so excruciating.

The agony was breath-taking; he just wanted to sleep. As if sensing his brother's intentions, Legolas shook the shoulder that was underneath his head, and whispered words of encouragement to him.

"No. You must stay awake, Muindor. Saes, do not retreat back into sleep just yet." But the younger elf was exhausted, the few moments he was awake too much for his injured body. He exhaled silently as he was swept under the waves of darkness.

"Muindor? Ascal! Awaken! You mustn't sleep!" He shook his shoulder again in vain; Ascal was once again unconscious.

Worry settled over the Prince. He wished more than anything he could cease this march and check his brother's wound. Or better, take him back to Mirkwood where the healers could look after him properly.

An almost imperceptible flash of green inside the tree-line caught his attention. He strained his elven eyes towards it intently. Another flash, and Legolas instantly recognized the object.

It was a cloak. A cloak of a Mirkwood warrior.

Legolas prepared himself for the elves to implement their plan. He was finally going to be able to get Ascal help.

The time to escape was nigh.

_=O=_

Muindor: Brother

Saes: Please

Sorry guys for the late post. I was trying to post it yesterday, but for some reason the website wouldn't let me. Or anyone for that matter. I was talking to other people that had the same problem. So without further ado, enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Legolas glimpsed around him at his captors, trying to ascertain their location and status of awareness. All of the men seemed completely oblivious to the deadly warriors that lurked not but a quick leap away.

A pair of dark orbs bored into him, but Legolas refused to let Hundar unsettle him. He would soon be rid of that man for all eternity. The thought made him smirk before he turned back around and tensed his muscles in anticipation of the fight.

A hand grabbed his shoulder suddenly and jerked him around to face the King of Beladge.

"Why look so smug, elf? Do you know something that we know not of? You look unafraid for one being led towards his greatest nightmare." Legolas shrugged the filthy hand off of him and squared his shoulders bravely.

They stared at one another for some time, neither backing down to the other. With each passing second, Hundar became more and more enraged. His face contorted in fury and turned the darkest of reds while the Mirkwood Prince continued to stare back calmly.

All of the men had stopped to watch their captive launch a battle of the wills with their King.

Somewhere, a twig snapped. All eyes swung towards the source of the noise, breaking the standoff between the elf and the man.

Hundar snarled as all the pieces of the puzzle came together.

A second later, elves leaped out of the bushes with a cry; everything erupted into chaos.

Men drew their swords and rushed the elves head-on. Arrows shot down from unseen opponents hidden in the barren trees.

Legolas sprinted in the other direction as the battle, intent on getting Ascal to safety.

Suddenly, Ascal was violently jerked from his back, sending Legolas sprawling backwards with him as the arms around his neck caught his slender column of flesh.

Legolas came down hard on his brother, and he immediately scrambled to get up and face the opponent that brought him to the ground.

Hundar's face was a brilliant shade of purple as he rested the apex of his sword against Ascal's unprotected throat, freezing the Prince instantly.

"Call off your men or I will spill his life onto the snow," Hundar snarled. Legolas hesitated, his mind working furiously to come up with a plan that would allow them both to escape unscathed.

Hundar's wrist twitched, drawing a thin line of blood from Ascal's neck.

"Daro!" he cried out desperately. The elves stopped at the command and stared at their Prince in utter bewilderment. They outnumbered the men and they were winning.

The sight that met their eyes was haunting. Legolas' head was bowed, shoulders shaking with silent fury. Hundar smiled maliciously and stepped towards him. A man took his place and laid his sword against the unconscious bartering tool.

Hundar sauntered behind the quivering elf, disgusting sneer still firmly on his lips.

He leaned in close enough that Legolas could feel his hot breath wafting against his neck as he spoke.

"Bow before me." Legolas cringed and shook his head firmly. A booted foot caught him firmly behind the knees, sending him crashing ungracefully into the snow.

A foot pressed against his head, keeping it held against the biting snow. Some elves went to rush and defend their Prince, but he held up his hand before they could do anything that would forfeit Ascal's life.

Hundar bent down and pressed his knee into Legolas' back and wound his fingers in the elf's blonde locks, wrenching the head back cruelly.

"Look at them, Prince," he spat. "Watch them as they see you wallow where you belong. At my feet like a dog." Legolas closed his eyes, and ground his teeth to keep him from jumping up and killing the adan. He would bear this for his brother. For Ascal.

Something cold touched his foot, making the limb involuntarily jerk away from it.

Hundar quickly flipped him over onto his back and settled the knee into his soft belly, delivering a brutal slap to the Prince's face that effectively stilled his struggles.

"You will think twice before trying to escape me again," he growled. One of the men stepped forward with a device Legolas had never seen in all his long years of life and settled it onto his battered bare foot again.

The cold feeling of metal pressing into the sole of his foot brought him out of his dazed stupor, and he struggled anew; to no avail. Hundar was too strong, using his knee to dig into the elf's belly whenever he thought needed.

Legolas flailed wildly until someone caught his arms and legs and pinned them to the snow. He managed to crane his head around the King kneeling on him and saw the strange contraption.

Two pieces of metal were connected on either ends to a screw with a crank on one end. The moment one of the men turned the crank, Legolas' face darkened with horror.

They were going to break his foot. The metal tightened painfully.

Another crank had him gritting his teeth from the pain. Two more and he threw his head back into the snow, twisting it in agony.

Crank.

A sharp snap wrenched through the frigid air, drowned out by Hundar's maniacal laughter. Legolas went white as the fresh powder around him, eyes opened wide in shock.

He could faintly hear the elven warrior's cry of outrage. No! He had to keep Ascal safe. He would do anything to get that sword away from his brother.

"No! Do not come any closer," he ground out. "Go. Go back to Mirkwood." Legolas heard nothing indicating the elves heeded his order.

"Now!" he snapped. There was a pregnant pause then the near-silent shuffling of elven feet on the snow.

"Tell your King the horrors in which his sons are being put through, and that if he wants them back more or less intact then he better surrender his kingdom to me." Hundar's voice followed the elves; soon all was silent.

The next crank took the Prince completely by surprise, and he somehow managing to swallow the scream before it sprang forth from his lips.

He would not give his captors the pleasure of hearing him scream.

Legolas had no idea how many more times they cranked the device. He laid there and bore it in silence, sweat running off of his face and eyes screwed shut.

He tasted blood and realized he had bitten his tongue.

Suddenly, the pressure was relieved and his body was released. He made no attempt to get up. Hundar grunted and bent down, his face hovering inches above his own.

"If you try another escape, we will beat your brother to a bloody pulp, and make you watch." Though the words sounded like they came from far away, the message was clear.

Legolas could not attempt escape again if Ascal was to come out of this alive.

_=0=_

Daro: Stop

Adan: Man

Sorry for the long wait guys. I've been doing a lot of school related things I had to get done and I've been working on both stories in my free time. This is actually the first time I have had to sit down and do nothing. The other story is currently getting checked by my beta and I will have it out soon. Hope it was worth the wait. Thanks for all the reviews!


End file.
